Nap Partners
by JustPlainAndSimple.0
Summary: After a stressful past week, the Knight and the Spartan find themselves too tired to even stand up straight. Luckily, there was a bed there for when they fell. Arkos. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: **

**Hey, all. Time for an Arkos one-shot. Remember the rating is K+, nothing dirty will happen (****whatever your imaginations, well, imagine, is out of my hands****). If you watch the TV show, **_**Friends**_**, the episode, **_**The One with the Nap Partners**_**, kind of inspired this one-shot. Also, I was yawning when I thought of it. **

**Ok, let's go.**

* * *

**Nap Partners**

_brriiiinnngg_

The bell for the last class echoed through the school building, signaling the students their right to finally leave and enjoy fresh air. This would be a needed release, seeing how the first-years just had their midterms.

"Ha ha," Professor Port laughed, preparing his own things in order to leave for the day, "Well that's that for today, class." His splendid mustache moved up and down as he laughed.

"Haaaaa….." Jaune let out a big sigh and dropped his head into his arms on his desk. Seated in the third row, he lazily watched as his classmates shuffled out of the room. The Knight had suffered sleepless nights and stressful afternoons as he struggled in his studies.

"You alright, Jaune?" Ruby asks in worry; her red cape swaying in the air as she leaned next to her friend.

"I-," He starts but stops, seeing the worry in the young girl's eyes. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just-just tired is all from the test." Jaune raises his hands into the air in a stretch, wanting to assuage the worry in her eyes.

"If you say so," Ruby replied, not entirely convinced. She gave him a quick pat on the back before leaving to meet up with her team, who waited for her by the closest door leading to the cafeteria.

"Y'know, there's no harm in telling her that you're not alright." Nora said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. She and Ren were only a few seats away when Ruby talked with Jaune. They may have thought that it was best to talk with him now that they were the only people in the classroom.

"No, really, I'm-" Jaune tried to defend himself once more until-

"Unless you've been secretly fighting crime at night during the past week!"

"?!"

The Knight was quickly interrupted by Nora, who had pumped both of her fists into the air as she made her uncanny declaration. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and both her teammates knew an odd explanation was coming, causing Ren to quickly roll his eyes and prepare to listen intently to his close friend.

"It all makes sense! You wanted to be ready for the exams but seeing how all of the Huntsman and Huntresses in-training were busy as well, you ventured outside, into the city where you witnessed a crime!"

As Nora progressed in her declaration, Jaune started to slowly rise up from his seat, massaging his temples to help ease his headache. In all honesty, he would have enjoyed hearing what the Valkyrie had to say, since it started to sound like the backstory of a comic book, but he really needed to meet face to face with his pillow.

"-BOOM! POW! Crime had been rampant for three nights in a row, so you had no choice but to don a pure white costume, and become the [White Knight]. And-"

"Nora."

Ren had interrupted Nora this time, pointing at Jaune's now empty seat.

"He's gone."

The orange-eyed student said matter-of-factly.

Nora crossed her arms in disappointment. "Aww man, I was just getting to the good part to, where he meets his arch enemy, [Smooth Criminal]."

Ren proceeded to pat the girl on her back before leading her to the cafeteria for some treats to cheer her up.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Jaune had dragged his body from the classroom to an empty hallway, seeming to have lost his way. He heaved a big yawn after leaning against the cold wall on his right and closing his eyes, enjoying the cool surface. The young man had fallen asleep while standing up, it seems.

"Jeez, Jaune. You always seem to surprise me somehow."

A red-headed girl in bronze armor said before taking the young man's left arm and carrying him back to their room, letting a small yawn escape her.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Pyrrha was walking behind Professor Goodwitch, clad in her armor. She had been chosen to assist the magical Huntress during her free time in this busy week. They had just finished experimenting with a new training drones sent from the military.

The Spartan wouldn't admit it outright but she was exhausted.

"I have to thank you once more for your help; exam week isn't the most merciful to students and faculty alike."

Prof. Goodwitch expressed her thanks to the red-head, adjusting her glasses after a quick nod of appreciation. Pyrrha smiled and nodded in return. She was doing her all not to collapse, seeing they were getting closer to her room. To wake herself up a bit, she let her eyes wonder.

_The sky is clear today. The walls seemed to have been repainted here. Jaune is staggering… Huh?!_

Pyrrha stopped walking and did a double take. Her leader was slowly walking across an empty hallway, eyes half open and arms swaying. He may just fall at any given moment, and then he did. The young Arc was now propped on the wall.

_Poor Jaune, the exams must have gotten to him_.

The Spartan began to stare at the man intently, her eyes focusing on his tired face. After a ten count, the Knight let out a big yawn and shut his eyes entirely. He had fallen asleep.

Pyrrha let out a small snicker, covering her mouth with her right hand to suppress it. And before she knew it, she let out a yawn of her own, feeling exhaustion tightening its grip on her. This did not go unnoticed.

"Tired, Ms. Nikos?"

Professor Goodwitch was standing in front of the green-eyed girl, having returned after noticing that she lost the girl.

"Well, it is understandable. I've kept you busy at an already busy time. We are done for today, please head to your room for now."

The Huntress politely gave her orders before continuing on her way. Pyrrha turned towards her clumsy leader and began her way to him.

"Jeez, Jaune. You always seem to surprise me somehow."

She took his left arm, put it around her neck, and supported the tired man as they made strides toward their room. The red-headed girl was able to wake up a little after seeing her leader in this state but still could not shake off the grip fatigue had over her. She let a yawn escape her mouth, not able to cover her mouth since both her arms were around Jaune's waist.

_Warm…_

She began to despise the armor she was wearing since it was in the way of feeling her leader's warmth.

She turned her head to look at the Knight's sleeping face, getting lost in her gaze for a moment: his innocent and vulnerable face is at peace. She was tempted to bring her face closer to his.

Though, she vigorously shook her head a second later. The tired girl blushed madly, realizing that she had unconsciously fallen for her desire.

"No, I have to get to…our…room."

Pyrrha began to lose strength once more but continued on.

* * *

"Thank Oum."

The Spartan said in relief. She was able to get both herself and Jaune to their respective floor and room. She started to drag the man to the right side of the room where their beds were.

_First, I'll drop Jaune on his bed, and then I'll go in mine._

That was the plan, but here's the thing, some plans just aren't perfect.

The duo was in front of Jaune's bed when Pyrrha finally collapsed from exhaustion. She fell back-first on top of the blue bed, finding liberation in the soft surface-but really just for a second.

The sleeping knight had fallen on top of his partner, not even reacting from the fall.

"Ja-Jaune?!" The tired maiden exclaimed, flustered. Her face started to become as red as her hair once more.

The leader of Team JNPR had his chin on her left shoulder, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, right into Pyrrha's neck. His left hand was gripped around the bare part of her right arm while his right hand seemed to have found its way around the girl, being below her lower back. He made himself comfy quick.

"Uh…uh…"

Pyrrha tried her best to say something, to at least form words in her mind, but alas, her brain turned to mush from the position.

_So…warm…_

Those were her last thoughts as she entered the land of dreams.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Ren questioned.

"Don't worry; Pyrrha is probably still working with Goodwitch while Jaune is…FIGHTING CRIME RIGHT NOW! So, don't worry so much."

His partner answered to mitigate the concern held by the pink-stranded man. They started to search for their remaining teammates after enjoying the pancake buffet in the cafeteria.

"Fighting crime?" Ruby asked, her right eyebrow rose in curiosity.

Oh yeah, Team RWBY went with them on the search. After searching for close to an hour together, they decided to return to their respective rooms.

"Maybe they're just sleeping in your room. You guys did say that Jaune was tired earlier and Pyrrha is most likely the same." Blake thought, not knowing she was right on the money.

"Yeah, why didn't we go check there first? That could've saved us a whole hour." Weiss suggested, wondering how such an obvious answer was ignored.

"It wouldn't be a true search if you checked the obvious places first. Besides, there was a chance that either of them could've collapsed on the way there."

This time, Yang was right on the money.

It wasn't long until they were all in front of Team JNPR's door. Ren gripped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the white door open.

And they all came to witness ... quite a heart-warming scene.

* * *

The colorful assortment of students was a mix of emotion that progressed in tiers:

First: shock and stunned silence. The fact that the two individuals in front of them were asleep in the same bed, looking comfy at that, had quite the impact.

Then: envy and embarrassment. One or two of the students may have fancied the unconscious man. Besides, seeing two individuals in an intimate situation can bring out a level of jealousy.

And finally: serious annoyance, enjoyment, and fulfillment. A few of them had been longing to see the confident knight and the overpowered Spartan get together. Two of them, however, could not hold in there excitement after reaching the last tier.

""I knew it!"" Yang and Nora shouted in unison, grinning happily at the current situation.

Yep, it _was_ quite the heart-warming scene. Too bad the two powerhouses ruined it. Their combined enthusiastic shouts stirred the sleeping duo awake.

Thanks to their battle-honed instincts (and an hour-long power nap), the both of them snapped their eyes open, where blue eyes greeted green eyes.

Pyrrha blushed for the third time that day, almost as red as the male in front of her had become. She stiffened, becoming unable to move under the pressure of the current situation. Not only from the close proximity with Jaune but also from the gazes being sent from their group of friends that were stationed in front of the door that she wished she could crash through.

Jaune was feeling the same yet different. He was embarrassed from the current situation and his body refused to move from this position but he didn't even notice his friends at the doorway. His attention was solely on the beautiful maiden in front of him.

His gape started from his partner's teary green eyes, then to her rosy cheeks and soft skin, and finally her pink lips. The adorable look that encompassed her usual composed face was a sight to see, and he took the moment to take it all in.

Her lips trembled from the uncomfortable atmosphere and her eyes were cast away from him. The Knight was distraught that his partner's attention was not on him. In his dazed jealousy, he sought to capture her attention.

Jaune leaned in, eyes closing, and _definitely_ caught her attention.

Every occupant in the room, aside from Jaune, shot his or her own set of eyes open. What they were seeing now was probably the most shocking event in Beacon's history.

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were kissing, and the blond leader initiated it.

The kiss lasted for at least a twenty count before Jaune separated from Pyrrha. He positioned himself on the side of the bed and lightly caressed the left cheek of her flustered face. Her eyes were solely on him now. The young Arc smiled contently.

"Good morning, Pyrrha."

Those words echoed throughout the room where time seemed to stop. Team RWBY, Ren, and Nora were anchored to the floor.

Several minutes passed until the Spartan regained her composure. She looked softly at Jaune's face before responding to him.

"Good morning, Jaune."

_End_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, finally another story (that I started weeks ago but couldn't finish) is complete.**

**If you've read "Dash: Ninjas of Love", then you'd see that the stories are similar in a sense. Weird how things turn out when you have week-sized gaps when you're working. Oh well.**

**As usual, please Rate and Review.**

**-JustPlainAndSimple.0**


End file.
